This project investigates the patterns of clinical and neuropathologic alterations in the fetus produced by asphyxia during different stages of pregnancy, at the time of birth, and during the newborn period. It attempts to correlate the patterns of brain injury produced with the physiologic changes occurring in the fetus during the asphyxia. BIBLIOGRAHIC REFERENCES: Adamsons, K., and Myers, R.E.: Late decelerations and brain tolerance of the fetal monkey to intrapartum asphyxia. Am. J. Obstet. Gynec. 128:893-900, 1977. Huddleston, J.F., Perlis, H.W., Macy, J., Myers, R.E., Flowers, C.E.: The prediction of fetal oxygenation by an on-line computer analysis of fetal-monitor output. Amer. J. Obstet. Gynec. 128: 599-605, 1977.